Walentynki - Zamieszanie w Akademii
(Specjalna walentynkowa wersja piosenki "I Wanna By Famous", do obejrzenia w tutaj ) Korytarz 1 piętro Geoff: Słuchaj , Trent mam pewien kłopot. Trent: Co jest? Geoff: Wiesz, dziś mamy walentynki to jedyna okazja by zaszczycić Brigette. Zrobiłem laurkę. Myślisz, że jej sie spodoba? (Pokazjuje koślawą,upaćkaną,zniszczoną laurkę poklejoną taśmą) Trent: No wiesz chyba nie za bardzo.... (dzwonek) Chris: Zawodnicy! Dziś z powodu walentynek - nie ma zadania. Możecie robić co chcecie. Możecie się też wyść poza Akademię Autobusem, ale tylko w promieniu 15 km. najpierw uprzedzić mnie! Trent: Słuchaj. Możesz wyjść za Akademię i pójść do supermarketu i kupić prawdziwą laurkę. Napisz co tam trzeba i w oryginalny sposób daj Brigette. Ja tak zrobiłem z Gwen. Zadziałało. Duncan: Ok. Pierwszy punkt planu "Jak poderwać Amelię" mam za sobą. 1) Zerwałem z Courtney teraz 2)Zachwycić Amelię i na koniec 3) Namówic Amelię żebym wygrał. Czas na punkt drugi. (1,5 godz. później) Geoff: Trent! Mam pomysł! Kupiłem walentynke i tak dalej ale ściągnąłem tancerki i zrobie show przed Brigette! Trent: Świetnie! Masz teraz okazję - akurat dziewczyny grają w siatkówkę Harold i Duncan: Cze, chłopaki! Co porabiacie? Trent: Powiedzieć im? Geoff: No...ok. Ale nie możesz wygadac. Harold i Duncan: Będę wierny jak........argh! Nie mam pomysłu! (wyjawia Haroldowi i Ducnanowi plan) W tym samym czasie.... Plac przed Akademią Brigette: Wiesz Gwen, czuje, że Geoff coś ukrywa... Gwen: ON?! Na peweno nie! Gabinet Dyrektora Courtney: Słuchaj Chris! Jeśli mnie niedoprowadzisz do finału to ci tak przywalę, że nieodróżnisz pepka od oka! Chris: OK......fajny prezent na Walentynki.......tynki dobre!! Geoff: Brigette, ja..... chciałbym ci coś dać. Oto mojwe show Chris: Uwaga dla telewidzów nie pokażemy show - za mały budżet (Po przedstawieniu Geoffa) Brigette: Geoff! Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Geoff: Chciałem ci dać to. Harold: Co to nie ta laurka! Nie dawaj tej brzydkiej! Gdzie masz tą ze sklepu?! Geoff: Wyrzuciłem. Brigette: Oh, jakie to piękne. Geoff: Dla ciebie wszystko. Trent:(wszyscy zaczynają tańczyć) Told you I made dinner plans You and me and no one else It don't include your crazy friends Well I'm done With awkward situation's empty conversations Oohh This is an S.O.S. Don't wanna second guess This is the bottom line It's true I gave my all for you Now my heart's in two And I can't find the other half It's like I'm walking on broken glass Better believe I bled It's a call I'll never get So this is where the story ends A conversation on IM Well I'm done That's it Sorry for the miscommunication Oohh This is an S.O.S. Don't wanna second guess This is the bottom line It's true I gave my all for you Now my heart's in two And I can't find the other half It's like I'm walking on broken glass Better believe I bled It's a call I'll never get Brigette: Dzięki. Geoff: Nie ma sprawy. Harold: Myślisz, że plan się udał? Duncan: Tak! A po za tym świetna impreza! Next time I see you I'm giving you a high five Cause scars are overrated just FYI Oohh This is an S.O.S. Don't wanna second guess This is the bottom line It's true I gave my all for you now my heart's in two Oohh This is an S.O.S. Don't wanna second guess This is the bottom line It's you I gave my all for you now my heart's in two And I can't find the other half It's like I'm walking on broken glass better believe I bled It's a call I'll never get S.O.S. - Jonas Brothers Owen: Za Geoffa i Brigete! Wszycy: Za Geoffa i Brigette! Kategoria:Odcinki Akademii Totalnej Porażki